


Old Feelings on New Hands

by Inkblot_Maximus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Delusions, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Maximus/pseuds/Inkblot_Maximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story takes place aboard the Lost Light, shortly after Ratchet replaces his old, failing hands with Pharma’s.</p><p>IT’S VERY NSFW. BE WARNED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Feelings on New Hands

A joyous Ratchet sits in his private quarters, admiring the dexterity with which he can move his new hands. “They truly are a fine replacement, i don’t think i could have gotten better servos” says Ratchet, an unusual smile crossing his face.

"Still, they feel different from my own, like i’m not fully in control of them, even though they obey my every thought…it’s like his presence lingers and inhabits these hands…" As he thinks this, he starts touching several items, testing out the tactile function of the hands. Several surgical tools, his recharge slab, all felling familiar, it’s as he starts other minor repair work on himself that he notices something different. As he touches his upper thigh panel to remove it, his hands suddenly twitch, and he feels his spark pulsating slightly stronger. "How odd" he thinks, stopping the removal of the panel, and trying touching different parts of his frame. "Shoulder panel? hmmm..nothing. Forearm joints?….nothing. Torso?…also nothing. Then why on the thigh of all pl…oh. OH! i knew something was off." As he props himself on his operating slab, now set-up to look much like a chaise longue, he starts thinking back at the time he and Pharma were friends, before Cybertron entered the Civil War, and thinking of the bond they shared, which was so much more than friendship.

"Ah Pharma…why did you go insane…we had such a good thing going on back then, i’m so sorry this had to happen…i miss your touch so much…" as he reminisces about the past, he starts reaching for his crotch plating, slowly removing it and revealing his already pulsing shaft.

"Primus…how i miss the old you Pharma" as he continues rubbing his shaft, small drops of energon start flowing from it’s tip, showing just how excited he is, and also aiding by serving as lubricant. He starts moving his hands faster as he feels his core temperature rise. "hnnng….Pharma….that feels so good…" says Ratchet, now completely entranced by the feel of his old partner’s hands, completely immersed in the experience, thinking that somehow, Pharma’s spark inhabits and is controlling the hands. "oooh Pharma, go faster….faster…"He continues saying, as he slowly starts using the other hand to slowly grip the bottom of his swollen, dripping shaft. Ratchet loses himself in it all, huffing and puffing throughout it all, feeling his mind slip away from him, so unreal and unsettling is this experience. He finally lets out one final, long moan as he climaxes "AAAH….OOONNH…GGNNNNHH!!!" Energon comes flying out of his shaft, and as he slowly picks a bit out from the tip with his index finger, he takes said finger to his own mouth, as if Pharma was indeed guiding his hands, and whispering to himself softly "Let’s not let it go to waste…" as he tastes it, he recognizes it as his own, and this breaks the trance.

Ratchet quickly stands up, putting his crotch plate back in place, and looking at his hands, trembling as he does, divided between feeling disgusted at himself for what he’s done, of feeling happy that he’s received such a “parting gift” from his lost friend. Accepting what he’s done for what it was (a final goodbye to his memories with Pharma), he decides to get back to work, after all, the Lost Light is full of troublemakers, and they don’t fix themselves.

His usual grimace descends upon his face, as he considers the amount of work he still has to do, especially on Drift, and he walks out to the ship’s Med Lab, hiding a smirk as best he can, as the taste of his own Energon re-surfaces in his mouth.

-End


End file.
